megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Addiction
Addiction Alcohol and other Depressants No two people react the exact same way when drunk. Roll twice on this table. Each time you are intoxicated, you roll 1d4. 1-2: You must use the first reaction you roll here and apply it's bonuses, penalties and behaviors. 3-4: You must use the second reaction. Further addiction to the same substance can add one more option. Simply increase the die type and assign the rest of the numbers to that reaction (i,e, 3 features rolls on 1d6, with 5-6 being for the third result, etc). If you roll the same one again double it's effects and suffer double the withdrawl after coming down from the high. Reactions When Intoxicated : Roll 1d100 for the primary reaction you have to being intoxicated by alcohol or high on other natural and chemical depressants. :: 01-10% Mean, hostile, strong; +2 to damage. :: 11-20% Quick temper, argumentative; + 1 on initiative, — 1 to parry or dodge. :: 21-30% Impulsive, takes risks; +2 on initiative. :: 31-40% Quiet, withdrawn; -2% on all skills. :: 41-50% Paranoid, trusts no one, agitated; + 1 on initiative. :: 51-60% Moody, sad; -5% on all skills. :: 61-70% Secure/self-assured only while intoxicated; - 2% on all skills when sober. :: 71-80% Depressed, pessimistic; - 5% on all skills. :: 81-90% Hyper, agitated, always moving, distracted; — 2 on initiative. :: 91-00% Super syndrome; believes he/she is best when intoxicated. +5% on all skills when intoxicated, — 10% when sober. Totally Drunk (staggering) The alcoholic is in a totally drunken state 25% of the time (intoxicated as often as possible — 80% of the time), and tends to drink even more during a crisis — 50% of the time. When totally drunk, the following penalties apply: : Minus 4 on initiative. : Minus 2 to strike, parry and dodge. : Reduce speed by half. : Reduce all skills by 12% Alcoholism can be cured, and requires willingness to seek aid, abstinence from all alcohol, therapy and support of friends. Hung Over When hung over (suffering withdraw), the character suffers the following penalties: : Minus 6 on initiative. : Minus half their normal number of attacks, rounded down. : Minus 2 to strike, parry and dodge. : Reduce speed by 25% (rounded up). : Reduce all skills by 25% These effects last for 4-(PE/5, rounded down) hours, to a minumum of 30 minutes (if a zero or negative sum results). Withdrawal Symptoms : First Week: -5% on all skills, -2 on initiative, strike, parry and dodge. Very sick, shaky, insecure. 40% chance will go back to drinking. : Second Week: — 2% on all skills, - 2 on initiative; -1 to strike, parry and dodge. Still shaky, insecure, craves alcohol. 20% chance will fall back to drinking. Roll for both weeks. : Third through Sixth Week: - 2 on initiative. Still shaky, insecure, but feeling more confident. 13% chance will fall back to drinking. Roll for each week. : The next six months: Now it's a battle to stay dry; 15% chance the character will return to alcohol under extreme pressure. Roll for each pressure situation, such as near death (of self or friend), major failure, crucial situation relying heavily or entirely on the person, etc. After those six months: There is still a possibility of returning to drink when under extreme pressure, as explained above; 5% in a crisis. If the ex-alcoholic should ever drink alcohol again, there is a 43% likelihood of becoming addicted again. Roll for each drink. : Note: A character can attempt to fight alcoholism repeatedly, regardless of numerous failures. Narcotics Addiction Reactions When High : Roll 1d100 for the primary reaction you have to being intoxicated by narcotics :: 01-10% Quick temper, argumentative; + 1 on initiative. :: 11-20% Totally passive, will not attack, confused, wants to be left alone. - 5 to parry, dodge, and roll with punch or fall. :: 21-30% Extremely paranoid. Trusts no one, not even friends; +1 on initiative. :: 31-40% Disoriented. Has difficulty following movement; - 4 to parry and dodge, - 2 to strike. :: 41-50% Hallucinations. Totally oblivious to reality; - 4 to parry and dodge, 50% chance of not recognizing friend or foe, or attacking a friend (thinking him an enemy), or not recognizing danger, or cringe in terror of battle phantoms. :: 51-60% Withdrawn, quiet; -6% on all skills. :: 61-70% Secure/self-assured only while high; -4% on all skills when not on drugs. :: 71-80% Depressed, pessimistic; - 8% on all skills. :: 81-85% Reoccuring hallucinations when under severe pressure/combat. 43% chance of reoccurrence/flash-back, same as hallucination listed previously. :: 86-91% Hyper, agitated, always moving, distracted; -2 on initiative, -2% on all skills. :: 92-00% Super syndrome; believes his abilities are heightened by drugs; ::: +1 to strike, parry and dodge; +6% on all skills when high. ::: -1 to strike, parry and dodge; — 12% on all skills when straight (not on a drug-high). General notes concerning drugs : Takes 15 to 20 minutes to take effect. : Effects last 45 minutes to two hours. : Remains in system, even after the high is gone, for 48 hours. : Addicts need a continual supply, taken at least once or twice a day (or more often, depending on the drug and desired effects). CURING ADDICTION TO DRUGS Drug addiction can be cured, and requires a willingness to seek treatment and being slowly weaned off its dependency by gradual substitutes. Total withdrawal, or going "cold turkey," is the sudden abstinence from any drugs. : Withdrawal Symptoms (cold turkey) : First Week: - 35% on all skills, - 8 on all combat skills, violently ill: nausea, vomiting, cramps, etc. Requires regular observation and facilities. 75% likelihood of taking the drug if it's available. : Second Week: -20% on all skills, -4 on all combat skills, very weak, shaky, nauseated. 50% chance of taking the drug if it's available. : Third Week: -10% on all skills, -2 to strike, parry and dodge. Weak and insecure, but feeling considerably better. 28% chance of taking the drug if available. : Fourth Week: Completely detoxified, only psychological addiction remains. 14% chance of taking the drug if made available. Suggest continued therapy/counseling. : The next six months: This is the battle to stay dry. 10% chance will return to drugs if under extreme pressure. : After those six months: There is little chance of turning to drugs, even under pressure; 3% chance. Note: A character can attempt to fight addiction repeatedly, despite numerous failures to do so.